Infrared Eyes Abstract Eden Medical, Inc. is pleased to resubmit this Phase 2 SBIR proposal to develop the ?Infrared Eyes? (iREyes) imager system, an affordable and powerful mobile health (mHealth) tool for healthcare. The hand-held iREyes system will acquire both thermal and visible spectrum imagery to quantify healing via thermal indexing methodology. The iREyes will offer a user-friendly product with automated categorization. Diabetic foot wounds are common, complex and costly. Foot areas that are likely to ulcerate are associated with increased local skin temperature due to inflammation and enzymatic autolysis of tissue. Inflammation is characterized by the cardinal signs including redness, swelling, and heat. In addition to identifying inflammation associated with healing, the iREyes will also identify hot spots associated with repetitive stress to reduce ulceration and re-ulceration risk for people in diabetic foot remission. The iREyes will directly quantify inflammation pathophysiology implementing a powerful revised two-part strategy: wound healing via regional foot index analysis and ulcer reoccurrence risk through temperature asymmetry threshold analysis. The combined thermal indexing for healing existing wounds and asymmetry predictive analysis represents a significant breakthrough over current practice.